beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
King (Original Series)
King (キング King) is an antagonist in the Original Series, consisting of Beyblade: V-Force. He is the twin brother of Queen. His Bit-Beast and Beyblade is Ariel. Appearance King is a tall 18 to 20 year-old boy. He has stylish, wavy, white hair that almost always covers one of his eyes. He wears a uniform that's identical to what his twin sister, Queen, wears. As twins, Queen is light-skinned (with black hair), and King is dark-skinned (with white hair). Although rare, a phenotype expression like this can occur when the parents are of different ethnicities. Personality King, along with Queen, is very serious and dedicated to his work. He takes pride in his ability to steal Beyblade parts. In fact, King and Queen are the most successful villains in the entire series since they got away with all their crimes. Although they are criminals, King and Queen are actually quite fair. If their victim ever finds them, they'll agree to give them back their beyblade parts if they win in a beybattle against them. If the challenger is victorious, King and Queen give the parts back without any questions. Plot Beyblade: V-Force Queen and King first appeared in the later half of season two. Although they meant no harm in stealing Bit-Beasts or anything else, they only wanted parts, and when they saw some they wanted, they got it. After clearing out all the stores, King and Queen set their sights on the Beyblades of professional beybladers. They were successful in stealing beyblade parts from the Mystics, which caused them to miss the preliminaries in the tournament since they had to go off looking for King and Queen to get their parts back. Later, King and Queen appear on the beach and challenge Kai to a match, and they're aiming for his power ring. Kai takes on the challenge against King, but when King does not look well, his sister interferes in the match. Both are amazed by what Kai offers them. Together they can assert themselves against Kai and Kai's Blade breaks down. The couples are randomly drawn and Joseph and Mariam will compete against King and Queen tomorrow, but this does not interest the twins. King interrupts Mr. Dickenson's speech and provokes Dunga until he engages in a fight with him; also Queen interferes in the match. The fight ends in a draw, as the three blades are interrupted by the Blade Breakers. King and Queen were later hired by Dr. K, who told them what to do and who to steal from. King later fought and defeated Joseph and Mariam alongside Queen. In King's battle with Tyson, Dr. K resorted to cheating in order to get Dragoon. King and Tyson teamed up for that bit of time in order to stop Dr. K and then they continued with their battle. Since King, like Tyson, wants a fair match, they join forces with a partner attack to eliminate Doctor K and end the fight. King was defeated, but learns something to do from now on, no more Beyblade parts collect experience. And after that he and Queen were never seen again for the remainder of V-Force. Beyblade: G-Revolution In the Japanese exclusive ending, King and Queen are seen battling with Raul and Julia, another twin brother-sister pair. Beyblade Being a Beyblade parts hunter, King probably assembled Ariel with stolen parts. Ariel is a bronze/gold magnacore Beyblade with a tall base. It is a beyblade made for attacking and shredding beyblades. It is also is seen to have precision rotation as shown when it teams up with Gabriel for some tag team action. It resembles the Metal Saga "Aries" Bit-Beast. Relationships Queen Beybattles Gallery See King (Original Series)/Gallery Trivia * There is also a King in Metal Fury. There are some similarities between the two such as: ** Having white hair and dark skin. de:King Category:Anime Exclusives Category:Anime Exclusive Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Original Series Category:Beyblade: V-Force Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Team Leaders